First Thimble by: ImaginationStation00 & Threedaysgracegirl123
by ImaginationStation00
Summary: Peter and Wendy were dancing along side the pixies when they both knew that the moment for them to kiss was perfect. But then the moment ended. How both of us authors thought it should have gone. (ONESHOT)


**First Thimble**

Peter Pan Fan-Fiction: One-Shot Imagination Station00 co-written with Threedaysgracegirl123

Peter's P.O.V.

The pixies encased us in a massive glowing hurricane of shining glitter. I was so preoccupied looking at Wendy's beautiful lips that I haven't even thought about Hook since he almost sliced open my chest at the Black Castle.

She was standing so close to me and my emotions were running high. I didn't know that I had feeling! I'm the boy that never grows up; my thoughts never become more complicated than a young boys mind at play. Had anybody ever told her how gorgeous she was; with her golden hair coming down past her shoulders and her sea blue eyes that sparkled every time someone she loved was happy.

I lean in slightly and mumbled in her ear "You never showed me what a thimble was. Do you want to show me now?"

She looks me in the eye with her deep-in-thought-orbs and presses her forehead gently against mine and whispers sweetly back to me: "I thought you'd never ask."

She touched my nose with hers and tilted her head slightly to the right. My head is spinning and my heart is beating fast. Adrenaline is racing through my veins. I feel as if I've seen this moment before. Not on myself of course, I'm, as virgin as they come.

My whole body aches in a new way and I feel some sort of lust towards this beautiful creature. Not wanting to wait any longer as she restrains her lips from mine, I end the pulling of the sparks flying between us and fill in the distance.

My mouth comes on top of hers, my lips lingering gently on top of hers becomes not enough for me. I push them back against mine with more intensity. I feel her hesitate and I almost feel empty and lost, but then she reassures me with love when she presses her lips as hard against mine as I was doing to her. I grab her around her waist and pull her closer to me, while she has her hands in my hair. She leans her head back a little, giving me more power over her.

I grab hold of her hand and pull her through the dark forest with the pixies glowing lights' leading us home. I press her up against the wooden oak door and touch her cheek with the back of my hand. She blushes at the touch and I open the door and lead her to my bed.

We both sit down. She isn't close enough to me. I pick her up and place her in my lap. She turns her head to me and stares me down with those amazing eyes. I press my lips against hers and trace my tongue slightly against her bottom lip. She opens her mouth wider so I have more to explore.

I start kissing her jaw and then down to her collarbone. I start biting her neck playfully and she starts moaning with pleasure. I go back up to her mouth and peck her lips before asking her: "So this is a thimble?"

"Yes, you seem pretty experienced," she breathed heavily. Honestly, I am not that winded. I smile down at her.

"You make it easy." I tease. She blushes a deep scarlet and buries her head in the crook of my neck giggling. "Is this how you imagined your first thimble?" I ask genuinely curious while using my hand to pull her chin up, making her face me. I don't wait for her answer and lay her down with her back flat against the covers of my bed. I straddle her and then put my hands beside her head. I put my forehead against hers, panting heavily and press my lips to hers one last time before I reach my climax.

She stares at me with a loving expression on her face and pecks my cheek just as the lost boys come strolling in with cheesy happy faces.

Wendy shoves me off of her and I land with a heavy thud on the floor. I'm staring up at the ceiling with a huge grin.

I love Wendy.

I broke the curse. She broke the curse. We broke the curse. She healed the spell with the kiss in the right hand corner of her sweet rose pink lips.

I could now feel everything. The lost boys come to crowd around us. She is pretending to sleep but is failing to convince anyone as I am lying on the floor with a big mysterious bulge in my slacks. We all start feeling awkward. The boys quietly evacuate themselves from the room, reading my mind.

I sit up looking at Wendy, who is peering down at me from the edge of my bed. "I love you." She whispers.

"I love you too." I answer gently. I press my lips against hers one more time, really nicely as a way of saying thanks and then my world becomes complete.


End file.
